Antecipada Lua de Mel
by JulianaPinto
Summary: O que aconteceria se Bella dissesse "sim" à Edward na campina?


**Antecipada Lua de Mel**

**Capítulo I – Quebra de Acordo**

**Bella**

_ " _– Não se preocupe, Bella, meu amor. Não me esqueci de suas outras exigências.

Suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo, os lábios movendo-se delicadamente – mas muito a sério – contra os meus, antes que eu percebesse o que ele dizia. O que ele estava fazendo.

Não havia muito tempo para agir. Se eu esperasse demais, não seria capaz de lembrar por que precisava impedi-lo. Eu já não conseguia respirar direito. Minhas mão agarravam seus braços, puxando-o para mais perto de mim, minha boca colada na dele e respondendo a toda pergunta não dita que ele fazia.

Tentei clarear a cabeça, encontrar uma maneira de falar.

Ele rolou gentilmente, apertando-me na relva fria.

_Ah, que se dane!, _meu lado menos nobre exultou. Minha cabeça estava cheia da doçura de seu hálito."

**Edward**

Aquilo não estava certo. Bella estava se esforçando muito para agradar a todos – Alice, Charlie, Reneé... e eu. Ela tentava não demonstrar, mas eu sabia o quão desconfortável ela estava com essa situação.

Bella tentava tanto deixar os outros felizes que não se importava com seus próprios sentimentos. Mas eu não me importava com os sentimentos de mais ninguém, só queria que _ela _fosse _feliz. _Agora iríamos fazer as coisas do seu jeito, do nosso jeito, porque do meu jeito sempre dava errado.

Prendi-me a uma obstinação idiota do que era melhor para Bella, e isso a estava magoando. Eu a magoei repetidas vezes. Não confiava mais em mim mesmo.

Então decidi quebrar nosso acordo. Deixaria Bella livre, daria tudo o que ela quisesse, sem restrições. Mas eu manteria minha parte no trato – só a transformaria depois do casamento.

Puxei Bella para o meu peito – seu coração estava acelerado e seus olhos, confusos. Ela não estava entendendo o que eu queria dizer.

– Vamos até Carlisle hoje à noite. Ou agora, se você preferir. Lhe daremos morfina suficiente para que não sinta dor. Vale a pena tentar. – disse-lhe eu. Ela ficou bastante surpresa com minha mudança de planos.

– Mas eu... – Bella tentou falar, mas eu a interrompi. Não esqueceria de nada.

– Não se preocupe, Bella, meu amor. Não me esqueci de suas outras exigências.

E dizendo isso, coloquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, aproximei seu rosto do meu e a beijei com delicadeza.

No início, Bella estava hesitante, seus lábios eram cautelosos. Então, gentilmente e sem interromper o beijo, rolei nossos corpos na relva fria e sustentei meu corpo com cuidado em cima do seu. Bella tremeu; mas não foi de frio.

**Capítulo II – Totalmente Entregue**

**Edward**

Eu estava muito nervoso; não queria machucá-la. Mas eu queria lhe dar isso, queria fazer isso tanto quanto ela.

Tinha um enorme medo de perder o controle – que seu coração batesse mais forte, sua pulsação acelerasse, que seu cheiro se tornasse demais para mim e eu viesse a feri-la. Se isso acontecesse, eu nunca me perdoaria.

Eu sabia que Bella estava disposta a fazer isso. Ela acreditava que eu nunca iria machucá-la, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza.

Porém, naquele momento, eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: nos lábios de Bella colados aos meus com tanto amor que, se meu coração batesse, tenho certeza de que ele estaria explodindo nas minhas costelas, tentando pular para fora do meu peito. Bella era a essência da minha vida, a razão de minha existência. Sem ela eu não seria nada, não poderia viver sem ela. Eu precisava dela para sobreviver.

Pensando no meu amor por Bella – no nosso amor, que seria eterno – eu empurrei todos os meus medos e preocupações para o fundo de minha mente e os tranquei à sete chaves, me concentrando apenas no calor e no cheiro de sua pele que me inebriavam.

**Bella**

Isso só podia ser um sonho – os lábios de Edward movendo-se delicadamente, mas com muita urgência, com os meus; seu corpo colado a cada centímetro do meu, seu hálito doce me deixando sem fôlego... Mas eu não podia estar sonhando. É claro que não. Nunca poderia imaginar seus olhos como estavam. Intensos, seus olhos dourados ardiam nos meus como ouro derretido. Eu me perdi em seu olhar.

Edward era sempre muito cauteloso quando estava comigo, quando me tocava. Eu sabia que era por causa de meu cheiro, mas ele insistia em dizer que não – dizia que já havia superado isso por ter passado tanto tempo pensando que eu estava morta. Ele também falava que era cuidadoso comigo pois era muito forte, mas eu acreditava que ele nunca poderia me machucar, porque ele não queria.

Entretanto, naquele momento, parecia que Edward havia esquecido de todas as suas preocupações, medos e dúvidas. Minha cabeça girava, minha respiração saía entrecortada. Eu não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Edward me beijava como nunca o fizera antes. Geralmente, nosso beijo era casto; mas agora ele havia separado seus lábios para aprofundar o beijo e eu fiquei bastante surpresa porque ele nunca fazia isso.

Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas minha mente não conseguia formar frases coerentes – eu estava completamente cheia da doçura de Edward.

Minhas mãos – que estavam em suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto de mim – passaram para sua nuca e meus dedos entrelaçaram-se em seus cabelos.

Edward se separou de meus lábios para beijar meu pescoço, e eu aproveitei a chance para poder recuperar o fôlego.

– Bella... eu te amo. Eu quero você. Agora. – A voz de Edward estava quase irreconhecível, rouca; mas, ainda assim, aveludada. Borboletas inundaram meu estômago.

– Edward... – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Foi só isso o que eu consegui dizer. Ele sorriu sobre minha pele e seu hálito frio me causou arrepios.

Não consegui pensar em mais nada. Eu não _queria_ pensar em coisa alguma. Nesse instante, não existia sede, não existia força, não existia medo nem hesitação. Eu fui levada a um mundo onde só existíamos Edward e eu.

Ao fundo da campina, uma cotovia piou enquanto Edward me abraçava mais forte.

**Capítulo III – Sensações **

**Edward**

– Edward... – Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço. Ela estava sem fôlego, pois foi só isso o que ela conseguiu dizer. Sorri sobre sua pele e isso lhe causou arrepios.

Abracei-a mais forte e voltei a beijar seus lábios. Não tinha a menor ideia de como fazer isso, de como começar. Então fiz o que me pareceu mais sensato: parei de pensar e me entreguei às sensações que Bella estava me causando, às novas sensações que eu sentia. Afinal, eu estava me redescobrindo como humano – como _homem._

Subi uma de minhas mãos que estava em sua cintura pela sua barriga – ainda sobre a blusa – até chegar aos seus seios. Bella ofegou e eu fiquei com a mão parada ali.

Separei nossos lábios para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos e descobri, naquele momento, que eu não podia querer nem pedir mais nada pelo restante de minha vida, porque eu já tinha tudo. Eu tinha _Bella. _Eu a teria _para sempre_ e eu, com certeza, seria dela eternamente.

Desejei intensamente que eu pudesse ler os pensamentos de Bella. Queria saber o que ela pensava, se estava sentindo tudo o que eu sentia. Seus olhos castanhos eram ternos, porém cheios de expectativas.

Continuei com a mão em seu seio e voltei a beijá-la. No início, o beijo foi tranquilo, gentil; mas eu comecei a perder o controle – a textura quente de seus lábios me deixava extasiado. Acompanhei a forma de seus lábios com minha língua e aprofundei nosso beijo.

Desci com a mão que estava em seu seio, passando por sua cintura e quadril, até chegar a sua perna. Enrosquei minha mão em sua panturrilha e enlacei sua perna em meu quadril. O corpo de Bella, de súbito, se aqueceu ainda mais e eu rolei na relva deixando-a sobre mim. A respiração de Bella era audível e saía entrecortada. Ela provavelmente devia estar bastante constrangida, pois enquanto eu fitava seus olhos – e mergulhava na imensidão deles –, Bella corou.

Então, aproximei-a de mim para beijar seu pescoço, enquanto colocava a mão na bainha de sua blusa, e sussurrei calorosamente em seu ouvido:

– Eu te amo.

**Bella**

Quando Edward tocou meu seio, o que eu senti foi uma mistura de medo, excitação, timidez e necessidade. Eram sensações tão novas para mim... Não sabia se iria aguentar a tanta tensão.

Edward me fitava tão intensamente. Em seus olhos dourados havia tanto amor que eu tive de me lembrar de respirar. Ele sempre fazia isso comigo – me deslumbrava. Ele era o amor da minha existência, a razão para eu estar _viva_, para eu ter nascido. Eu fui feita para ele e Edward, sem sombra de dúvida, foi feito para mim. Nosso amor duraria toda a eternidade.

Edward voltou a me beijar, sua língua contornou meus lábios e eu abri minha boca, aceitando-a timidamente.

Mesmo sobre tecido da blusa, eu podia sentir a pele fria de Edward contra meu corpo quente, enquanto ele descia e entrelaçava sua mão em minha perna, enlaçando-a em seu quadril. Parei de respirar.

Subitamente, Edward rolou na relva deixando-me por cima. Minha respiração era _audivelmente_ entrecortada, mas eu não me importei com isso – se eu estivesse com Edward, nada mais importava.

Ele me encarava tão calorosamente, parecia gostar do que havia encontrado em meus olhos. Seus olhos dourados ardentes me hipnotizaram e eu corei. Puxou-me mais para perto para que pudesse beijar meu pescoço e, enquanto eu sentia sua mão na beirada de minha blusa, Edward sussurrou:

– Eu te amo.

Edward começou a levantar minha blusa e, em contato com sua pele gelada, a minha parecia estar derretendo – mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

Beijando seu pescoço, tracei uma linha de sua orelha até a mandíbula, voltando a beijar seus lábios.

– Edward, eu te amo. Eu também quero você. – Murmurei fervorosamente contra seus lábios. Ele abriu meu sorriso favorito – o que me deixou sem fôlego – e virou de novo, pressionando-me gentilmente contra o chão úmido.

Eu podia sentir seu corpo colado a cada centímetro do meu e isso era mais uma prova de que fomos feitos um para o outro – nós combinávamos perfeitamente.

Edward arriscou uma leve mordiscada em minha língua e eu me senti desfalecer só com isso. Imaginei o que viria depois.

Nem percebi quando Edward tirou minha blusa – ele já havia tirado sua camisa –, agora eu estava só de sutiã. Ele voltou a acariciar meus seios por cima do tecido, enquanto deixava meu pescoço, para beijar meu colo e, em seguida, meus seios. Mesmo sobre o tecido, eu senti meus mamilos se enrijeceram ao toque frio. Eu gemi e agarrei seus cabelos – foi um som estranho para mim, afinal, ninguém nunca havia me tocado dessa maneira.

Fechei meus olhos e me entreguei à maravilhosa sensação de ter Edward – o amor da minha vida – me tocando tão intimamente.

**Capítulo IV - **

**Edward**


End file.
